A Fluttershy Story
by sydnerella
Summary: Fluttershy kills Rainbow in a hit-and-run. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone. so... i decided to make an awesome MLP story :) yes, it involves thedeath of Justin Beiber. No, You do not get to watch him die. **  
><strong>I wrote this w my twin, Aqua :) check out her profile (theres a link to it on mine) Enjoy :p<strong>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, a pony named Rainbow Dash was taking a stroll through the streets of Ponyville. Because that's what pony's do. they stroll... and such… So she was 'strolling' and suddenly out of nowhere a flash of yellow and pink zoomed by her ear. Never being one to back down from a challenge she 'strolled' after the mysterious speeding being, using her wings to propell her in speed.<p>

When she caught up to the mysterious object, she saw that it was a car. She looked through the window and saw... Fluttershy? In the backseat of the car was Justin Beibers dead body.

Rainbow Dash was so focused on the dead body and Fluttershy, as well as winning the race, that she didn't notice the tree infrount of her. She hit the tree, and collapsed on the ground, twitching. And then Fluttershy, going to fast, and urged with adrenaline, couldn't make the turn in time and slammed into the tree as well, smooshing Rainbow Dash in between the tree and her car.

Flutteshy jumped out of the car. She looked at Rainbow's dead, smooshed corpse and ran away. Soon enough she heard the sound of police pony sirens rushing to the scene, but she ignored them, pushing her wings faste. They would put two and two together soon, and she was responsible for the death of two people.

While she was looking back at the scene of the crime, she heard a noise. 'Hiya Fluttershy!" it was Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy got distracted, and crashed into a tree. Again. That made it 2 times in one minute. Most people don't make that mistake twice…

Fluttershy weakly raised her head, and looked backwards. She saw the police ponies headed her way. The pulled her off the ground, handcuffed her paws, and threw her in the back of the police cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- There you have it :) I always knew Fluttershy was a bad apple<strong>

***Poof***

**Iggy- W-what? Why am I here?**

**Me- Same reason as last time. I need somone to talk to. Geez. I'm gonna have to lower your pay. You can't even remember your simplest job**

**Iggy- You don't pay me anything**

**Me- Oh... well I was going to, but now I have changed my mind. You gave me too much attitide**

**Iggy- ugh. Anyways, I meant why am I in this catagory? This isn't even books! Seriously Sydnerella. You have taken this too far. I belong in the 'Books' catagory, under 'Maximum Ride.' Not in the 'Cartoon' catagory!**

**Me- Shut up and say the r and r thing**

**Iggy- But you just said it! This is the second time that this has happened! Stop saying it before I get a chan-**

**Me- don't interupt me. **

**Iggy- Fine. You jerk. R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 is here! no thanks to Aqua, who gave me NO IDEAS! that's why this chapter sucks, just so you know :) **

* * *

><p>2 guard ponies carried Fluttershy through the large double doors of the courthouse. Princess Celestia was standing at the front of the room, staring at Fluttershy. "What do you have to say for yourself' she said angrily 'well, Justin beiber is an idiot, so I ran him over with my car to silence his awful voice" "how did you get a car?" "I stole it from the general motors store…" "Fluttershy!" she shouted "How did you even get to the human world in the first place?" "I hijacked a plane" "that is awful! What about rainbow dash? What happened to her?" "She hit a tree, and… well… I never liked her anyways. So I decided 'what the hay (pun intended) why not hit her too? I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you medalling stupid pony police." "Fluttershy. You have caused 2 murders, grand theft auto, and hijacking a plane! What do you have to say for your self?" "I hid a bomb under your chair." "wha-" BOOM<p>

Fluttershy flew away from the scene of the crime. She had only gotten a small ways a way when she heard a sound behind her. It was the guards again. "Seriously? I just set off a bomb and you live through it? Ugh." They escorted her away again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me-I know, it was short, but you loved it anyways, right?<strong>

**Iggy-No.**

**Me-Shut up Iggy.**

**Iggy- You know what? NO. I'm a person too you know! I QUIT. I'm going back to Aqua. She loved me.**

**Me-Okay. First of all, you are not a person. You are a fictional mutant bird kid. Second, you can't quit. you are locked in. But, i guess i could raise your pay a _bit_**

**Iggy- YAY! Wait, you don't pay me anything. NO DEAL**

**Me-Fine. How about i take you to see that new Nicholas Sparks movie?**

**Iggy- YAY! Wait... is there even a new one?**

**Me-Yes. The Lucky One. its out early 2012. Don't ask me how i know that. now do your job.**

**Iggy-Okay! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fanfictioners! sorry for the wait on this chapter... been really busy :) oh, and SOMONE coughaquacough didnt want to help write... blame her :)**

**So here it is:**

* * *

><p>The guards carried Fluttershy into the jail. They had just thrown her into the cell when they heard a loud noise. A car crashed through the wall.<p>

"FLUTTERSHY! GET IN THE CAR!" it was Pinky Pie. She had a gun, and she was shooting the Police Ponies.

"Pinky? What are you doing here?"

"Busting your sorry but out of jail… what do you think I am doing?"

Pinky hauled fluttershy into the car and slammed down on the gas

the car's tires screeched as they zoomed away. leaving the guard ponies in a cloud of dust

later, tired, with adrenaline coursing through their veins, the pair of criminals found themselves on the edge of the forbidden forest

then suddenly, the forest floor began to crawl with green fog... a hooded figure appeared from the smoke

"Zecora? Is that you?" said Pinky

"Quick, you two. Get in my hut. I'll hide you from the po-po.

My hut has booby traps at every corner. they'll never catch you here"

"Why arent you rhyming?'' asked Fluttershy

"Rhymings for suckers. Now that that lauren faust chick is gone, I can say whatever I darn well please."

Zecora started humming 'she's an evil enchantress and she does evil dances.'

"Hey! That's my song!" Pinky cried defiantly.

'Shut up pinky. The nice zebra lady thing is hiding us from the popo. Let her sing.' Fluttershy whispered, elbowing pinky in the gut.

And soon enough, the Police ponies came knocking at Zecoras door.

As soon as she opened the door, however, pinkie cut off their heads with a chainsaw. No more police ponies.

They were safe for now.

* * *

><p><strong>S- well, there it is. Worth the wait for sure<strong>

**I- ahem. Sydnerella? isn't there somthing you want to say?**

**S- Sigh. Fine. I have agreed not to yell at Iggy anymore. Apperently it qualifies as abuse, and i can get arrested for it...? (Thanks a lot Saravega123. Iggy cant read any laws. I could have gotton away with it, if it wernt for you meddaling kids...)**

**I- R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thats right, fanfictioners, yet another chapter of the greatest story of all time :)**

**Oh, and this is the longest chapter yet. so appreciate it! **

**Thanks to Aquawings for helping me write this :) luv ya Aqua**

**Oh and THANK YOU TO:**

**Hush Hush123 and ****NeonShoelaces for adding me as a favourite author :D**

**^you two are awesome. REMEMBER THAT FOREVER!**

* * *

><p>Pinky Pie and Fluttershy stayed hidden away in Zecora's hut for the rest of the night. When morning came, however, the duo had to leave. It was too risky to stay so close to Ponyville<p>

So, while the sky was still the rosy colour of orange and strawberry sherbet lemon drops, the pair snuck away towards Foal City. However, when they got to Foal City, they found it swarmed with police ponies. Scared that they would get caught, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie hid in a nearby tree. Peeking out from behind the tree, they overheard the police ponies discussing the capture of the elusive murderers of Justin Bieber and Ranbow Dash.

"If we can just get into that building there, I can climb up to the roof and shoot some police ponies" whispered Pinky Pie.

"It's too risky. We need a distraction," said Fluttershy.

Suddenly, they heard giggling behind them. Turnin around, they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling widely up at them.

"Hi Fluttershy! what are you doing here?" said Apple Bloom

"Umm... climbing a tree...?"

"Cool! can we climb too? Who knows, we might get our cutie mark!" said

Scootaloo

"the Cutie Mark Crusaders tree climbers!" said Sweetie Belle

The evil duo glanced at each other. The crusaders did not seem to realize that they were the murderers, or that they were being chased. Both on the same page, they grinned at each other. They had found their distraction, or should we say distractions.

"Hey Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Ihave an idea! Would you like to be the Cutie Mark Crusader Police Chasers? All you need to do is chase the police. its easy! " said Fluttershy

"Hmm... we could be like, the bad guys, and they could be the good guys. Maybe we were meant to be criminals! Or maybe the police are the bad guys!'" cried Apple Bloom

"YA!" Said Scootaloo

And so the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran past the police ponies, shouting 'HAHA! YOU CAN"T CATCH US! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER POLICE CHASER CRIMINALS CAN"T BE STOPPED! YA!'

And sure enough, the police ponies said "Hy, what do you little fillies think you are doing? Get back here! No pony enters or leaves this city with out permission. Do you hear me? Get back here!" and with that, the police ponies turned, and chased the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Quick, hurry! We can get inside that building if we act fast!" said Pinky. And the two criminals ran inside the building. Pinky ran up to the roof, with Fluttershy flying close behind her.

"Here we are." Said Pinky, taking out her gun. She then proceeded to shoot every police pony in sight.

"Good work Pinky" said Fluttershy. "We are safe here for now."

"OMYGOSH THAT WAS SOOO COOL! DID YOU SEE HOW PINKY JUST KILLED ALL THOSE PONIES! I WANT TO DO THATT!"

Fluttershy and Pinky Pie turned around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. They saw… the Cutie Mark Crusaders?

"Anyways, ZOMG that was AWESOME!" continued Scootaloo

"What are you doing here?" asked Pinky

"We wanted to see what you were doing. Is it true? Did you really kill Justin Beiber like the police ponies said?" asked Sweetie Belle

"How many people have you killed?" asked Apple Bloom

"well… there was Jbeibz, Rainbow Dash, and 1- no, 2- no, 62 police ponies" confessed Pinky

"COOL!" can we join you? We could be your guards, or we could help you kill people, or we could be-"

"Your assistants! We could be your assistants!" said Apple Bloom, interrupting Scootaloo

"Ya! The Cutie Mark Crusader Assistants!" said Sweetie Belle

"well… " started Fluttershy

"SURE!" said Pinky "we could have death parties and stuff!"

And so the party of five broke into an apartment, and stayed the night, feeling safe for once.

* * *

><p><strong>S- Voila! Chapter four!<strong>

**I- too bad nobody read the story...**

**S- SIlly Iggy! We have had over 400 hits!**

**I- Really? I didn't know that!**

**S- Thats because nobody ever reviews!**

**I- Oh... that makes me sad :'(**

**S- Seriously, I want to hear your thoughts! tell me if you love it, hate it, or if you think its funny, stupid, weird, awesome, lame, etc. for every review i get, i'll give Iggy a cookie!**

**I- SERIOUSLY? REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!**


End file.
